Evil Angel
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: Watching them together...they look so happy. That's when something inside her snaps. SoRi, slight AkuRoku, Kairi-bashing, abuse


**A/N: Another angsty, abuse ridden oneshot. Really I'm beginning to worry about my mental health.**

**Warnings: Kairi-bashing, abuse, BL  
**

You don't understand.

You don't understand how I could choose him over you. You don't understand what it is we have. You don't understand what happened. You don't understand how this happened. You ask me and I can't explain. _It just always was. _That was what I tried telling you but you didn't understand it. _No, it was always meant to be us! _You didn't understand, but I never thought you'd go this far.

I stare at him from across the room and all he can do is meet my eyes helplessly. Neither of us can move, and I've already discovered what happens to him when I try to talk. His breath is coming in ragged gasps and the floor beneath him will forever be stained, and through it all you stand calmly beside me, talking about how he brought it upon himself. I shake as your voice gets colder. I beg you to hurt me instead. _It's my fault! I'm the one who hurt you! Please don't…_You look over at me calmly; sympathetically. _He's corrupted your mind. _You tell me sweetly, and for a minute I can almost pretend you're the same person I thought you were. _But it's alright; I'll make him regret it. _My heart drops as you continue talking and I look back over to him. He attempts to give me a smile but a bout of coughing interrupts.

I grimace as red splatters onto the floor and joins the rest of the color. _I'm so sorry. _I mouth as she finally looks away from me. _I love you. _You mouth back, and I can no longer remain strong and keep the tears at bay. They pore over and sobs are torn from me with a wail that doesn't sound human, even to me. You're crying now too, and there's nothing we can do but match our sobs to each other and pray somebody comes in time for us to get out of this.

_-1 month, 15 Days Earlier-_

"Kairi! Hey, Kairi wait up!" Kairi turned and was met with an armful she identified only by the brown spikes. "Sora, you're crushing her. Get off!" The mass chuckled and removed itself from her arms. "Sorry." She laughed and pushed some hair behind her ear. "No problem Sora. What's going on you two?" Sora was bouncing on the balls of his feet and even Riku looked distinctly nervous. "Well…"Sora said thoughtfully. "You remember how I asked you for advice on what to do about the person I like?" Kairi's heart sped up. It was about time he realized they were perfect for one another! She nodded slowly and Sora smiled and looked down. "Well, you told me to ask the person out. So…Kairi?" She smiled and looked at him hopefully as he burst into a full out grin.

"Meet my new boyfriend Riku." Kairi swore her heart shattered as Sora turned to the older boy as he was wrapped into a hug. He turned back and looked at her hopefully. She forced a smile on her face. "That's…great!" She managed. Sora's smile softened. "It's all thanks to you Kair. I never would've admitted it if it wasn't for you." She choked back a sob and kept the smile on her face as she turned to Riku. He was eyeing her, a crease on his forehead. "Riku, aren't you grateful to her?" He glanced briefly at Sora and then back. "Of course." The brunette grinned widely. "Well, we're going to see that new movie that just came out. I'll call you later, ok?" With that he gave her a brief hug and bounded off, dragging Riku behind. As she watched them over the next few days it was obvious they were happy together.

You could see it in the way Sora's face lit up when Riku entered the room; in the way Riku's gaze softened when he glanced at him. The way his hand would trail down Sora's cheek and Sora would blush but smile brightly up at him. And, as she watched, something inside her snapped. Obviously Riku had corrupted him. Riku did go to the darkness so easily after all. And Sora was so trusting; it couldn't have been hard for him to convince him the dark was really light. The more she pondered, the more it made sense. And what do you do to those under a spell? You kill the witch of course! Kairi smiled as she realized the perfect solution. Now all she had to do was wait for the perfect time.

It was ridiculously easy to convince them to come over, claiming she had a surprise. It had been even easier to get the stuff she needed and set it up. But the easiest part by far was how much they trusted her, backs to her as she sprinkled the pill into their drinks calmly. Indeed the only difficult thing was dragging them down the stairs and chaining them to the walls, opposite from each other. Really she had considered getting Sora a chair but the discomfort might make him see things her way. She glanced around the room, satisfied, and her gaze fell on Riku's unconscious form.

At once hatred bubbled up inside her and she was at his side before she knew it. Her hand was a blur and his head snapped against the wall with the force of her backhand. "You manipulative bastard." She growled, hand flying out again. "He was mine. Mine." Again and again she hit him, until blood was running freely and her hand was aching something fierce. Only then did she stop and wait for them to awaken.

It was heartbreaking to see Sora wake up and immediately gasp in horror at Riku. He pulled against the ropes, calling his name until the other boy gave a groan in response and opened his eyes, pain evident in his every movement. He was the first one to see her. "Kairi." It was his first word, and she smiled as she stepped forward. It was almost cute the way Sora's face lit up at seeing her and he begged her to get them down, confusion coming over his face as she shook her head sweetly. But Riku understood his plan was over. "She did it." She slapped him, ignoring the choked gasp from Sora. "I didn't tell you to speak."

Once Sora realized her intention he had went through a myriad of emotions. First sadness. "How could you do this to us Kairi? You were our best friend! How?" She had just hummed in response. Next was anger. "You're dead when I get out of this Kairi!" He had snarled, pulling against the ropes with fierce determination. And then he had tried lying. "I see it all now Kairi." He had said, tears running down his face after Riku had screamed in pain for the first time. He had sounded almost desperate. "We were meant to be together. Let's leave together; he can stay here and rot."

But she had seen in the way his eyes couldn't help but dart to the panting form beside her. "The only way to remove the spell is to kill the witch." She had said instead. And so he had sunk into the final emotion; acceptance. He watched with numb eyes as the silver pistol was pressed tantalizingly against the back of Riku's head. Riku stared back at him, his own eyes frightened. The click seemed so loud in the sudden quiet of the house. "Now I free Sora." She murmured, and the door burst open as Riku flinched.

Sora had never been so glad to see his brother and his boyfriend in his life.  
Kairi had never hated her brother more than that moment.

"Axel! Get back!" He was beside her before she knew it, easily overpowering her and tossing the gun to the side as she screamed and clawed. Roxas sawed through the ropes with hard eyes, catching Sora as his numb legs hit the ground. "Go get Riku. I'll be fine." He muttered, easing down and stretching them out in front of him. Roxas did as what asked of him, cradling the larger boy as Axel drug the murderous Kairi from the house. Sora crawled over to them, curling around Riku as Roxas curled around them both. In the distance a siren started up, and he could vaguely hear Roxas apologize for not coming soon before he was engulfed in black.

_-2 years later-_

"They say she's doing much better, now that she's on the medication. Of course she'll always have to be watched and she'll never have a gun permit but…" Sora nodded at the shrug the boy before him gave. "I'm sorry you have to do this to your sister." Axel grinned, waving the apology away. "It was bound to happen eventually." Sora shrugged uncomfortably. "Doesn't make it easier." Axel sighed, face serious. "No it doesn't. But what she did was, and still is, inexcusable. And not just for the fact that you're about to be my brother-in-law." Sora gave a reluctant grin and Axel grinned in return. "Now let's get you back to your boyfriend and me back to my fiance' before he kills us both." They both shuddered at the thought.

When Sora walked into their apartment his eyes were drawn to the sight of Riku cooking shirtless. He felt instant attraction and a small pang as his eyes traveled over the scar-ridden back. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing a soft kiss into the curve of his neck. Riku half-turned, smiling at him. "Welcome home." Sora smiled, ran a hand lightly down his back, and sighed in bliss.

* * *


End file.
